


The Garden's Tale.

by kyuhyeoni (orphan_account)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gardener, Alternate Universe - High School, Changmin is awkward and Yunho likes plants, M/M, The rating is G for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyuhyeoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho likes plants and Changmin likes Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - The window

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if i can finally finish a chaptered fic yay!

Changmin is looking out of his window. Their garden is huge and usually it reminds him about his childhood when he glances out on the green grass and the little pond in the corner furthest away from Changmin’s window. But today he’s thinking about something else.

 

A young man, wearing a white wifebeater and cut off jeans are messing with their roses. At first Changmin had been suspicious, until he spied him talking with their gardner. Their gardener is quite old, so it didn’t take long for Changmin to put two and two together. 

So now he is watching the man work, instead of finishing up his homeworks. The man’s arms are large, and his skin tanned. 

 

The gardner finishes up on the roses, and gets up, hands resting on his hips. He looks surprised when he catches Changmin’s eyes at first, but then he flashes Changmin a big smile and waves his hand at the boy in the window. He turns around and goes to the tool shed and Changmin is left feeling all tingly.

 

He suppose homeworks can wait as his eyes catch the gardener's arms flexing while pushing around a wheelbarrow.

 

Changmin loosens his school tie and leans back in his chair, pushing it back in a position that allows him to look, but not be seen. 

He feels like a creep when the gardener drops something and Changmin moves forward to get a glimpse of the man’s ass. Which to Changmin’s disappoint isn’t really anywhere to be found. 

 

At dinner that evening Changmin finds his curiosity take over his hunger and after the first bite he turns to his dad.

 

“Did we get a new gardener?” He asks.

 

Changmin’s dad chews his food before opening his mouth and Changmin thinks the wait is pure torture.

 

“Ah, yes, Yunho. He’s a vocational student. We might hire him when his dad retire.”

 

Another piece of meat is chewed before he looks at his wife.

 

“Truly an amazing man. His son has to be just as amazing” Changmin’s mom nods, but Changmin doesn’t notice. He doesn’t even notice his youngest sister’s annoying chewing sounds.

 

His mind has been replaying the gardener’s name ever since his dad said it.

 

 

***

 

 

“You’ve been so quiet all day, and i appreciate not hearing your lame ass comments all the time but it’s starting to become concerning.” 

 

Their last class of the day is soon and Changmin is hurriedly trying to finish his math homeworks as Kyuhyun is poking Changmin with a pencil from his desk. His desk space is placed just close enough to Changmin’s for Kyuhyun to reach him with the help of his pencil. 

 

Changmin flashes him an annoyed look and rolls his eyes. Junmyeon turns around from his desk in front of Changmin and looks Kyuhyun in the eyes. His elbow slides of the back of the chair and he almost knocks his chin on the wood. He saves it by leaning forward. 

 

“It’s that gardener.” His eyes grows wide as he whispers the last part out as if it’s a long kept secret. 

 

“Gardener?” Kyuhyun looks confused at Junmyeon, then at Changmin, then back at Junmyeon when Changmin’s face gives no reaction.

 

Junmyeon looks at Changmin.

 

“You didn’t tell him?” 

 

“Didn’t tell me what??” 

 

Kyuhyun crosses his arms. Changmin sighs.

 

“There’s nothing to tell.” Changmin says, turning back to the math tasks he didn’t finish yesterday. 

 

“Nothing to tell??” Junmyeon gasps.

 

“Changmin has the hots for his gardener.” Minho grins as he walks up from behind Changmin, resting his hand on the other’s back. 

 

“But… isn’t your gardener a bit too old for you.” Kyuhyun’s brows are furrowed as he tries to tie all of it together. 

 

Changmin gives up on the math and raises his head.

 

“First of all, how do you even know anything Minho, second, I don’t have the hots for our gardener, third, he’s just a vocational student.”

 

“But you do have a thing for him, your sister told me and Junmyeon this morning in art class!” Minho points his finger at Changmin, until it’s roughly pushed away. 

 

Junmyeon spots their teacher entering and quickly turns around. They all emerge back to their seats, and Changmin tries to ignore Kyuhyun’s subtle attempts at contact

 

Changmin mentally decided that today would be a good day to have one less sister.

 

 

***

 

 

Changmin can’t spot Yunho in the garden as he returns home, so he dares himself to step out in the grass, socks off. He stretches his body and closes his eyes as he lets the afternoon sun shine on him. He can feel the sweat spots on his shirt and he shivers from the uncomfortable feeling of wet fabric clinging to his body. He hates the school uniform dress code and the annoyingly warm knitted sweaters it brings.

 

When he opens his eyes again, Yunho is right in front of him, gardener gloves sticking out of the waistband of his torn shorts, and long black hair falling out of the bun tied on the top of his head.

His flannel shirt is just as drenched, if not more than Changmin’s dress shirt. 

 

“You  must be Changmin! I’m Yunho, nice to meet you!”    
  
Yunho is all smiles as he waves his hand a bit in front of Changmin.

 

“I would shake hands with you and all, but you know.” 

 

And Changmin knows. He can see it not only on Yunho’s hands but also his face. There’s some mud stuck on his hairline and Changmin wonders how it even got there.

 

“Nice to meet you too. You look hot-”

 

Changmin’s eyes goes wide, as he curses his choice of words for a second.

 

“Hot as in warm. Yeah, you look warm. Can i get you something to drink, maybe some water?” 

 

Yunho just shakes his head. 

 

“I’m prepared during this season,” he points to a big bottle of water standing on the white terrace bench. “,Thanks for the offer though!”

 

“Oh, okay, uhm well, see you around.” Changmin says before turning around, getting back inside.

 

“See you around Changmin!” Changmin hears before he closes the door to the backyard. 

 

In the livingroom Sooyeon is looking at him from the couch. She sips on her glass of apple juice before looking out of the window, giving her a nice view of the garden, then back up at Changmin. 

 

“You’re pathetic.” She says.

 

“Whatever” He retorts, but as Changmin walk up the stairs and hurries to his room to open the curtains, he does feel slightly pathetic.

  
  
  



	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun's got a date and Changmin drinks bitter coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i was lazy and only looked over it like once so feel free to point out any typos ^^  
> Not a super eventful but still necessary chapter

It’s hot. Too hot for Changmin to find any kind of comfort while wearing anything except his birthday suit. Too hot for studying for his important exams. And definitely too hot to be studying in the garden, which is where he is, accompanied by an excessively sunscreened Kyuhyun.

 

They had put two sun chairs up, or rather Kyuhyun had put two sun chairs up while mumbling stuff about best friends and crushes.

 

Frustrated, Changmin went upstairs to change into a pair of swimming shorts. He had contemplated about putting on a t-shirt as well but then his eyes had caught Yunho mowing the lawn.  
It wasn't that Changmin was specially toned, however he still had confidence in his slim waist and soft skin.

 

And when Changmin got down Kyuhyun was laying on a sunchair, uniform shirt and chinos discarded, leaving him in a pair of ugly plaid boxers and a white t-shirt.

 

“Did you bring the sunscreen?” Kyuhyun asks, not bothering with opening his eyes.

 

Changmin flops it down on his stomach. Kyuhyun cries out.

 

“A good friend would help me put it on my back.”

 

“You’re wearing a shirt.”

 

“That's not the point,” Kyuhyun states, smearing a way too thick layer of sunscreen around his neck, making him appear twice as pale as he already is. “besides, UV rays can still reach through fabric.”

 

“Maybe if you didn't spend all your time at home in front of a computer your skin wouldn't be so goddamn sensitive.” Changmin says while struggling to find a comfortable position on the chair. He ends up with his legs folded and math book lying open in front of him.

 

He forgets all about Yunho and the noises from the lawnmower until the sound stops and is replaced by whistling.

 

Changmin looks up from his math book.

 

Yunho is walking by, carrying the biggest plastic bag of grass Changmin has ever seen. His arms are glistening with sweat, his grey t-shirt is sticking to his sides and the wet baby hairs at his neck curls.

 

“Good afternoon Changmin!” he greets, sounding way too enthusiastic for someone who’s trying to balance a huge pile of grass while giving a troubled wave. He nods towards Kyuhyun and smiles as a greeting.

 

Changmin nods and involuntary flexes his muscles.

 

“Hi Yunho” he manages to get out through his dry throat.

 

“Study well!” Yunho nods toward Changmin’s book. Front hair falls out of his bun, and he flips it out of his face with an unflattering shake of his head.

 

Changmin looks down at the book with a dumbfounded expression, then back up at Yunho.

 

“Oh. Yeah.” He says, but Yunho has already turned around, making his way towards the compost bin.

 

Kyuhyun coughs.

 

Changmin leans towards him and flicks his forearm.

 

“That was really awkward. I can't believe i witnessed that.” Kyuhyun says and rubs his arm.

 

“As if you would be any better in my position.” Changmin snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

“Well i bet i would. I actually have a date next weekend, thank you very much.” Kyuhyun looks up at the cloudless sky, leans back, body weight resting on his elbows.

 

“Who on earth would date you?”

 

“A girl.”

 

“And where did you meet this girl?”

 

“Well Changmin i also have friends who i don't go to school with believe it or not.”

 

“So you met her online?” He asks, pushing his book away in favor of stretching his long legs out and leaning his back against the white plastic of the sunchair.

 

“...Yes.”

 

“So is she pretty?”

 

“Uhm… I haven't really seen her yet.”

 

Changmin turns his head to Kyuhyun.

 

“I can't believe you. What will you do if she's ugly?”

 

Kyuhyun makes a sound.

 

“I’ll just walk away before she sees me.”

 

“You’re a horrible person Kyu.”

 

“At least i can get a date.”

 

And Changmin didn't really have a retort ready for that.

  


***

  


It’s saturday morning, or morning for Changmin that is.

 

He’s hazy from sleep and frantically looking for the coffee on the over stocked tea shelf. His white t-shirt is wrinkled and smelly from a sweaty night and one of the legs of his boxer shorts has made its way up his sweat sticky thigh. There's curly hair and sleep boogers everywhere in his eyes, so at first he doesn't notice the presence of someone else in the room.

 

“Good Morning Changmin!”

 

Changmin jumps and accidentally pushes two packs of green tea down from the shelf. The coffee appears from its hiding place behind them, but Changmin doesn’t notice because Yunho is standing in their kitchen and Changmin is wearing pyjamas. Fuck.

 

He puts his hand on his chest.

 

“You startled me. What are you doing here? Isn't it your day off?”

 

Yunho has the nerve to smile even bigger and brighter.

 

“It is, but i have some papers to fix with your dad.”

 

“He’s in his office, should i go get him?”

 

Yunho shakes his head.

 

“I’m a bit early, i’ll just wait here. No need to disturb him!”

 

Changmin nods.

 

“Do you want some coffee?” He asks Yunho as the gardener sits down at the kitchen table.

 

“Coffee would be nice, thanks.”

 

So Changmin grabs the coffee and places the two tea packs back on the shelf.

 

It’s instant coffee and Changmin really wish he knew how to work the coffee machine. But when he asks Yunho if instant is okay, Yunho just smiles and says that that's the only kind he ever drinks at home anyway.  
When Changmin sits down he notice how Yunho’s hair isn't in a bun today. Half of it is in a ponytail, while the rest is framing his face. Reaching his chest, it’s longer than Changmin had expected.

 

“Do you want coffee with that milk?” Yunho asks, pointing at Changmin’s cup.

 

Changmin scrunches his nose.

 

“I like my caffeine without the taste of bitter ass.”

 

Yunho laughs.

 

Changmin thinks it sounds weird, but then again, he isn't one to judge.

 

Changmin feels oddly calm in Yunho’s company. So calm that he is slightly disappointed when his dad comes down the stairs.

 

“Ah! Hello Yunho. I hope you haven't waited for long.”

 

Yunho gets up from the table and makes a small bow.

 

“It's fine mr. Shim, Changmin is good company.”

 

Changmin tries to hide how he chokes a bit on his coffee.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. He’s usually not very cooperative this early.” Changmin’s dad pats his back and Changmin scowls at him.

 

“Should we go to my office then?”

 

Yunho nods and follows Changmin’s dad up the stairs. His mug is left on the table. There's a drop of coffee spilling down the side.

 

Changmin swears he only fights his way through the rest of Yunho’s cup of bitter coffee because it's a shame to throw out perfectly fine coffee.

 

***

 

Mr. Shim’s office is small and styled with dark furniture. There’s a big shelf filled with books about personal development and on the shelf closest to the floor is a decent collection of colorful children's books. It feels cozy and Yunho doesn’t feel intimidated as he’s asked to sit on the chair in front of the desk.

 

Mr. Shim pulls the hem of his polo shirt out of his jeans, before seating himself on his desk chair. An envelope is pushed towards Yunho.

 

“I know i’ve already told you about the general details, but please look over this before deciding.”

 

Yunho nods and opens the envelope to pull out the papers. Mr Shim stops him before he gets that far.

 

“Please think about it Yunho. You have all summer to think, the deal isn’t running anywhere. Take them home. Look over them. Talk with your father about it.”

 

“Thank you very much Mr. Shim.” Yunho takes the envelope under his arm and bows to Mr. Shim, before leaving his office with a smile on his face.

 

***

 

It’s raining outside and Changmin feels a disgustingly mix of sweat and rain soaking him as he sits at his table.

 

Victoria is sitting on Kyuhyun’s desk, legs swinging back and forth. Her eyebrows are scrunched together and her eyes looks at Kyuhyun in disbelief.

 

“You? A date?”

 

That’s all Changmin need to hear to know what they’re talking about. He turns around and looks at Victoria.

 

“I know right. Pretty unbelievable.”

 

Kyuhyun slaps his shoulder.

 

“Victoria has a date as well, isn’t that more unbelievable?” Kyuhyun says, crossing his arms.

  
Victoria rolls her eyes and returns to her desk as the bell rings.


End file.
